Amigos
by Azula RK
Summary: Cuando se trata de "amigos", siempre hay que ser cuidadosos de no fijarte de mas en uno de ellos y quedar atascado, en la odiada friendzone
1. Chapter 1

**-No me gustabas como cuñada, Kankuro… hip… merech… meresh… merese, una tipa fea y fodonga, que tenga el trashe… el trashero, sero, el trasero grande de tanto estar sentada esperando su ie… llegada. Y tú, mi querida amiga, nesechi… ¡DEMONIOS! Necesitas un hombre, no una mariquita sin calzones como mi hermano. **

Tenten, escuchaba atentamente a su, ahora, excuñada, entre divertida y preocupada. Había estado ingiriendo grandes cantidades de alcohol, a tal punto de que la embajadora de Suna, había a empezado a perder el pudor, la lengua se le enredaba y en pocas palabras, estaba totalmente ebria.

**-Gracias Tem**. –Ella solo la vigilaba de una manera cautelosa, cuidando que no se hiciera daño o que no dijera más de lo que debía a algún mesero, del bar en el que se encontraban

En definitiva ese no había sido su día: había terminado con su novio y ahora tenía que cuidar a Temari.

El recuerdo de Kankuro le provoco nauseas. Ella sabía que desde un principio su relación estaba destinada a fracasar, pero bueno, aun así decido intentarlo, aunque el destino hiso de las suyas, reclamándole que las cosas no eran como ella quería que fueran.

Y así, el vivir en diferentes aldeas, el casi nunca verse debido al trabajo de ANBU de ella y el de líder de la división de ataque sorpresa de Suna de él, empezaron a hacer mella en su relación, sumándole la última discusión de ambos, (horas atrás), en la que, el marionetista de la Arena le reclamo su "_**extraña amistad con el desertado Sasuke Uchiha**_". Tenten no lo soporto más y termino botándolo.

Y ahora se encontraba en un bar, con su mejor amiga y ya antes mencionada excuñada.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo diablos iba a llevar a Temari a su hotel sin tener que verle la cara a Kankuro?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, al bar entraron Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga. Ambos se veían un poco sucios y cansados. Al parecer acababan de regresar de esa misión: el Señor Feudal los había mandado a llamar para un tipo de "_**Consejería real**_"… cosas de genios. Lo bueno de esto es que ahora, Shikamaru podía llevar a su borracha novia a su hotel y ella no tendría que verle la cara a Kankuro una vez más.

**-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?** –pregunto Nara, que había llegado hasta su mesa en cuanto se percató de su presencia en ese lugar

**-¡Amorshiiiiiitou! ¡Ya llegaste!** –grito Temari, lanzándose a los brazos de su amado, que la miro de manera bastante… interesante, pero con mucha paciencia aceptó el abrazo de su novia

**-¿Y a ti qué diablos te paso, eh?**

**-¡Shikamaru!, ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¿La podrías llevar a su hotel?**

**-Claro Tenten, Hyuga, la cerveza será para otro día ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡Neshi! Oye, don cubito de hielo, hashme un favor, acompaña a Tenten, está pasando por un mal rato.**

Neji asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no molestarse por el comentario de Temari, por su parte Shikamaru solo atino a cargar a su novia como un costal de papas y salir de ahí

**-¡Intenta que duerma un poco!** –le dijo Tenten al chico, pero al instante Temari se libró de él y regreso donde su amiga

**-Mi novio, al que cashi nunca veo por shu eshtupido trrabajo eshta aquí, ¿Y tú quieresh que duerma? ¿Qué clashe de amiga eresh? ¡Lo menosh que are eshta noshe será dormir!, vamonosh problemático, la gente me eshta viendo feo.**

La castaña esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se giró hacia la barra. Neji por su parte solo la miro fijo.

Parecía más distraída de lo normal. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que lucía realmente adorable. Al parecer ese día había decidido soltar sus cómodos y habituales chonguitos, para andar con la larga y lacia melena suelta. Estaba vestida con una minifalda negra y una playera ajustada de color blanco, que tenía escrito en el pecho con letras rojas: _"KUNOICHI_". El chico recordó que ese fue uno de los regalos que Sasuke Uchiha le había dado el día de su cumpleaños 19.

El hecho de recordar al Uchiha y su extraña amistad, le provocaba un agujero en el estómago.

Neji estaba seguro de que, tanto Temari (cuando no tomaba, claro) y Tenten eran las mejores kunoichis de su generación. Y el, admiraba profundamente a la de Konoha, pero siempre, siempre, siempre, le iba a cuestionar dos decisiones en su vida. La primera fue hacerse mejor amiga del renegado Uchiha, y la otra era que se haya hecho novia del marionetista de Suna. Y hablando del susodicho… ¿Dónde se encontraba? Por lo general, y desde que se volvieron novios, Kankuro acompañaba a su hermana, cuando esta viajaba a Konoha, ya fuera por trabajo, o por placer. Y cuando estaba en Konoha, nunca se separaba de Tenten.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Temari había comentado que la chica no estaba pasando un buen rato. ¿Se habrán peleado? Cuando le iba a pregunta a su amiga la razón de su ánimo, esta lo sorprendió poniéndose de pie

-**Lo siento mucho Neji, pero estoy muy cansada, iré a descansar, nos vemos luego, para que me cuentes que tal les fue con el Señor Feudal y para entrenar un poco**

**-¡Espera, Tenten! Te acompaño a tu casa**

**-¿Seguro? ¿No piensas quedarte un rato más?**

**-No, de hecho solo vine porque Shikamaru me invito, pero ahora que te vas, bueno, creo que no se verá nada bien que me quede aquí, y que te deje ir a tu casa sola, son más de las 10**

**-¿Acaso no crees que pueda defenderme sola?**

**-N-no me refería a eso** –respondió el chico, al ver la mirada molesta de su amiga, sin embargo esta la cambio rápidamente a una amable

**-¡Solo bromeaba Neji! Claro que quiero que me acompañes a casa, andar por la villa de noche me asusta un poco, sobre todo después de que Naruto y Sakura comentaron haber visto en fantasma del viejo Sarutobi**

Neji sonrió levemente, después de todo Tenten no se veía tan deprimida. Tenten pago lo que ella y Temari habían consumido y después, ambos salieron en completo silencio del local.

La casa de Tenten se encontraba en las afueras de la villa, junto a las casas de los otros Ninjas que vivían solos o que habían decidido independizarse.

La castaña, que caminaba unos cuantos pasos frente a él, se detuvo de golpe justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su casa. Justo cuando el genio iba a preguntar el porqué de su acción se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba recostado en la puerta de la chica.

Neji, por inercia, activo su byakugan, pero lo volvió a esconder cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad del susodicho: Kankuro de la Arena

Tenten retomo su camino hacia su casa, e ignorando la presencia de su ex novio, se giró alegremente hacia Neji

**-¡Hey Neji! Ahora que estas aquí dejame mostrarte los diseños de mis nuevas armas y unos cuantos pergaminos de los cuales quiero tu sincera opinión**

**-Si** –dijo no muy convencido de las palabras de su amiga…

**-¡Tenten! Necesitamos hablar un rato** –dijo el ninja de la arena cuando ambos pasaron a un lado de él

**-No quiero hablar con nadie más que con Neji Hyuga** –dijo Tenten con molestia, pero sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

**-¡¿Entonces así son la cosas? ¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que creí que me habías botado por Uchiha!**

**-¡Yo no te bote ni por Sasuke ni por Neji! ¡Te deje por mí! ¡Porque ya me tienes harta! ¡Ahora largo de aquí! **–grito la chica, esta vez devolviéndole la mirada

**-¡Yo no me iré hasta que hablemos claro!** –dijo Kankuro tomándola bruscamente del brazo, fue en ese momento, cuando un incómodo Neji tuvo que intervenir.

Con un kunai en el cuello del chico aparto a Tenten, del marionetista

**-Será mejor que ni intentes lastimarla, o te las veras conmigo**

**-tsk, no iba a lastimarla, solo quería hablar con ella.**

**-Lo bueno es que querías, y ya no quieres ¿cierto? No querrás que le informemos al kazekage que su hermano armo un escándalo en Konoha en contra de dos ANBU solo porque estaba ebrio ¿no?**

**-No** –dijo Kankuro al momento, desviando su mirada hacia la de Tenten. –**Hablamos luego, cuando tu amiguito no este de entrometido**

Y en una nube de humo desapareció, cuando esta se dispersó, Neji se dio cuenta de que varios ninjas habían salido al escuchar el escándalo, sin embargo, al ver que se trataba de uno de los miembros del clan Hyuga la mayoría se volvió a meter a sus casas.

**-¿Todo bien, chicos?** –pregunto Kurenai Yuhi, quien sostenía en brazos a su pequeño Asuma Jr.

**-Si Kurenai-sensei, disculpe las molestias** –respondió Tenten cabizbaja

**-No te preocupes, ven a almorzar con nosotros mañana y me explicas que paso, buenas noches, Neji.**

**-Buenas noches, Kurenai-sama** –le contesto el chico antes de que la mujer entrara a su casa

**-Lo lamento mucho, Neji, no tenías por qué intervenir**

**-No, no tenia, pero lo hice porque eres mi amiga, y porque aparte me debías el favor**

**-¿Ah sí?**

**-Sí, recuerdas hace dos años, cuando fuimos a la aldea de la lluvia, y esa chica de pelo azul me pidió una cita, tú me ayudaste, diciendo que eras mi novia**

Tenten rio al recordar ese día y la cara de la tipa fea. Aunque la verdad, lo que Neji no sabía, era que ella lo había dicho sin querer en un arranque de celos. Lo bueno es que su amigo era muy despistado para ese tipo de cosas.

**-Lo había olvidado.**

**-¿Entonces? ¿Lo de las armas y pergaminos era una excusa para alejar a Kankuro? ¿O era real?**

**-No, si es real, vamos** –dijo la chica en una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su casa…

El tiempo se les fue volando hablando sobre la misión de Neji, y las nuevas armas de Tenten sin embargo el chico aún tenía una la duda de porque la castaña y el marionetista habían terminado su relación

**-me armo una escena de celos enfrente de Temari y Hinata. Dice que paso más tiempo con Sasuke, Lee y contigo que con él **–dijo de pronto la chica, como si hubiera leído su mente.

**-No te pregunte**

**-No, pero lo pensaste** –ambos se quedaron viendo en completo silencio **-¡Adelante! ¡Dilo!**

**-¿Decir qué?** –pregunto Neji, haciéndose el desentendido

**-"**_**¡Te lo dije, Tenten!"**_** ¡Vamos, Neji, dilo!**

**-Te lo dije Tenten**

**-Gracias por hacerte del rogar**

**-¿Qué no era lo querías?** –dijo el chico divertido, a decir verdad, desde que Tenten tenía a ese sujeto de novio, no había podido hablar con ella como lo estaba haciendo desde hace más de dos horas.

**-La verdad, es que en vez de sentirme triste, me siento… aliviada.**

**-Me alegro que no lo estés tomando como el resto de las chicas.**

**-No soy como el resto de las chicas.**

**-Lo sé –**dijo el chico levantándose del suelo en el que se encontraba recostado con su amiga –**Me voy, son más de las 12**

**-¡Espera, Neji! No te vallas, quedate conmigo como cuando éramos niños**

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Lee y Neji se quedaban a menudo en casa de Tenten, pues esta aseguraba que había fantasmas que se la querían llevar por las noches, a pesar de que cuando cumplieron 14, se dieron cuenta de que no había fantasmas, (o mejor dicho, maduraron lo suficiente) los tres seguían durmiendo juntos, en ocasiones en casa de Lee, en ocasiones en casa de Tenten, e incluso un par de veces en la mansión Hyuga.

Neji, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a acomodar al lado de la .chica


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten despertó, gracias a que un rayo de sol le dio directo en la cara…

Sin embargo cuando trato de ponerse de pie, pero el brazo de Neji se lo impedía. Con cuidado lo hiso un lado y salió de la cama. Le hecho un vistazo a su amigo, se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado, que ni parecía ser él.

La chica se giró y camino hasta su tocador, de donde saco una pequeña cámara digital. La encendió, le tomo una foto al chico y después la volvió a apagar y guardar. Después tomo una toalla y salió rumbo al baño.

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Neji despertó en paz. La misma paz que sentía cada vez que estaba con Tenten o con Lee, incluso con Guy-sensei. Se giró hacia donde se supone tendría que estar la chica, pero en la habitación solo se encontraba él.

Activo su byakugan para comprobar si la chica se encontraba en la pequeña casa. –"_**DEMONIOS**_"- dijo para sí, después de, accidentalmente, comprobar que Tenten se estaba duchando.

Neji se recostó de golpe en la cama, y se pasó la mano por la cara, de repente sentía que hacía mucho calor.

**-No debí ver eso** –dijo, sonrojado

**-¿Ver qué?** –pregunto Tenten, que recién entraba a la habitación envuelta en una toalla.

**-Nada. Iré a preparar el desayuno**. –dijo el chico saliendo.

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Neji se movía por la pequeña cocina, como si fuera la propia, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado más tiempo en la cocina de Tenten que en la de la mansión Hyuga.

Abrió el pequeño refrigerado para sacar unos cuantos huevos y también un poco de jugo. No era un gran chef, pero al menos unos huevos estrellados decentes, si podía hacer, no como su amiga, que apenas y podía poner a hervir un agua para preparar ramen instantáneo.

El chico sonrió levente, preguntándose porque extraña razón había huevos en el refri, si Tenten no sabía prepararlos.

-**Porque me encanta echarlos en el caldo caliente del ramen –**dijo la chica, que entraba cepillándose el largo pelo. Eso de que le adivinara los pensamientos, se estaba volviendo molesto para Neji.

**-¿Por qué no te cepillas arriba? La cocina no es un lugar para hacerlo.**

**-¿Ah? Neji, que molesto eres, me tratas como si fuera una niña chiquita** –dijo en tono infantil, inflando los cachetes.

**-Porque te comportas como una –**respondió él, quitándole el cepillo, para desenredar él mismo el pelo de la chica.

Neji iba a hacer un comentario sobre un nuevo producto para el pelo lacio, cuando alguien toco a la puerta…

**-¿Quién será?** –se preguntó la chica mientras salía de la cocina. Él, por su parte, se lavó las manos y continúo preparando el desayuno.

Pudo escuchar claramente como la chica conversaba con alguien, al parecer un hombre. Espero que no fuera Kankuro, porque no tenía ganas de patear traseros tan temprano.

**-¡Hey, Neji! ¡Mira quien vino a desayunar con nosotros!** –decía Tenten emocionada, mientras entraba a la cocina en compañía de Sasuke.

**-Hyuga –**musitó Sasuke en tono suspicaz

**-Uchiha** –contesto Neji de la misma forma

**-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Déjense de formalidades y salúdense bien!**

**-¡Hey Tenten! Cuando venía hacia aquí, Kurenai me pidió que te dijera, que si podías ir un momento a su casa a cuidar a su hijo en lo que ella salía a comprar unas cosas**

**-¿De verdad? Bueno, regreso en un momento, mientras, ustedes preparen algo, ¡Muero de hambre! **–contesto la chica saliendo de la cocina. En segundos se escuchó el portazo que anunciaba su salida de la casa.

Un tenso silencio se hiso entre los dos hombres. Mientras Neji le daba a Sasuke la espalda para freír los huevos, Sasuke hojeaba un catálogo de armas que se encontraba en la barra.

**-Cuando Tenten me dijo que tenía compañía pensé que era Sabaku No**. –dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio, pero sin despegar su vista del catálogo.

**-¿Qué no sabes? Terminaron anoche** –contesto Neji con el mismo tono de voz. Aunque se reprendió mentalmente por haber dicho algo que no le correspondía decir

**-Sí, lo sé. Yo estaba ahí cuando sucedió, y con Sabaku No, me refería a la mujer de Shikamaru, no al estúpido marionetista.**

**-Hmp**

**-No sabía que el genio Hyuga supiera cocinar.**

**-No sabes muchas cosas de mí.**

**-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo el hecho de que te estés aprovechando de Tenten? **–ante lo dicho por Sasuke, Neji se giró desconcertado

**-¿Qué diablos dijiste?**

**-No creas que soy estúpido, Hyuga. Sé a qué estás jugando. Te haces su mejor amigo, la apoyas en todo, le das tu hombro para que se desahogue y después la vas seduciendo poco a poco.**

**-No seas estúpido, Uchiha. Ella es mi mejor amiga, desde hace siete años. ¿Sabes qué? Pierdo mi tiempo dándole explicaciones a quien no lo merece.**

**-Lo que digas genio, por cierto, se queman tu desayuno.**

**-Tal vez me guste quemado**. –contesto serio el chico, pero apagando la estufa. **-¿Qué pretendes, Sasuke?, llegas después de convertirte en un exiliado, te proclamas futuro Hokage y te vuelves el mejor amigo de Tenten ¿Qué traes entre manos?**

**-Todo lo que mencionaste no tiene nada de malo. Dime, **_**Neji-Kun,**_** ¿te molesta tanto el hecho de sea amigo de tu chica?**

**-Ella no es mi chica**

**-Si, en eso tienes razón. Pero no me contestaste… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi amistad con Tenten?**

**-Porque, a diferencia del resto de la villa, yo no te creo tu historia de niño bueno, arrepentido y redimido. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento vas a mostrar tu verdadero rostro.**

**-¿En serio crees eso de mí? **–Sasuke sonrió de lado –**Dime Neji, ¿Hinata-chan y el resto del clan ya te perdono por haber querido asesinarla en las preliminares de los exámenes chunin? Yo seré lo que sea, pero nunca, me atrevería a tocar a un miembro de mi familia**

**-Hmp, ¿De qué hablas? Creí que Itachi se había encargado de eso.**

Sasuke lo tomo por la camisa, pero Neji no se quedó atrás, y lo enfrento con kunai en mano. Sharingan VS. Byakugan. Esperando el mínimo movimiento del enemigo para atacar.

**-Ya volví… **-sonó la cantarina voz de Tenten en la entrada.

Ambos chicos se soltaron y fingieron estar conversando.

**-Como te decía, Neji, no importa que tantas veces Lee proclame la llama de la juventud, no le gana a Naruto con su "**_**De veras**_**"**

Neji miro extraño al moreno, pero decidió seguirle la corriente, al menos hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de romperle la cara.

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Temari caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a las tormentas de arena, y al incandescente sol, le gustaba el paisaje de verde de la Hoja. Cuando ella y Shikamaru se casaran, muy probablemente vivirían ahí. Después de todo su novio era uno de los principales candidatos a Hokage.

La chica soltó un suspiro, cuando se encontró frente a la casa de su mejor amiga. Y sin más toco la puerta.

**-¿Quién?** –pregunto Tenten después de unos cuantos segundos

**-¡Temari! ¡Abre ya que necesito contarte algo muy importante!** –la castaña abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su amiga.

**-Pasa, fea**

**-Fea tu abuela** –contesto la chica mientras entraba y se acomodaba en uno de los sillones **-¡Tenten! ¿Adivina que me paso?**

**-No quiero adivinar, mejor dímelo de una vez.**

**-Bueno, hoy en la mañana, Shikamaru y yo fuimos a desayunar a su casa, con sus padres, y como yo tenía un poco de resaca, fingí sentirme mal, para poder recostarme un rato en el cuarto de Shika. No es la primera vez que entro, pero, ¡no se! Me entraron unas ganas de husmear un poco, y ¡a que no adivinas que me encontré!**

**-Una fotografía de Ino desnuda**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo porque Shikamaru tendría una foto de Ino desnuda?!**

**-Ah, creo que abrí de más la boca **–contesto la chica, riendo nerviosamente- **Hace unos tres o cuatro años, Ino pensaba que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru y se propuso conquistarlo, se tomó varias fotos en ropa interior y se las entrego como si fuera una carta de amor**

**-¡¿Y qué hiso Shikamaru?!**

**-Pues, no lo sé, lo único que se es que al otro día Ino estaba furiosa y dijo que ¡JAMÁS! Saldría con alguien como Shikamaru. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Qué encontraste?**

**-¡Claro que no es el punto! Pero ahora me das una razón para revisar a conciencia el cuarto de mi novio**

**-Temari, ¿Qué encontraste en el cuarto de Shikamaru?**

**-¡AH! ¡Cierto! Encontré… ¡Un anillo de compromiso! Y… ¡O por Dios! Tiene grabado T&S y la fecha en la que nos hicimos novios. ¡SHIKAMARU ME VA A PEDIR QUE SEA SU ESPOSA! –**dijo la chica gritando, mientras que Tenten contestaba, gritando también. **-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estoy tan emocionada!**

**-¡Y yo!** –dijo la chica riendo, sin embargo, paro en seco al recordar algo: Shikamaru Nara era un genio **-¿Oye Tem? ¿No se te hace extraño el hecho de que hayas encontrado el anillo? Es decir, no creo que Shikamaru sea tan descuidado como para dejarlo a plena vista. Y aunque lo hubiera escondido, no se me hace muy propio de él, permitir que tu entraras a su cuarto, sabiendo que tiene el anillo ahí.**

-**Sí, también lo pensé. Así que fui a consultarlo con la mujer más sabia que conozco.**

**-¿Tsunade-sama?**

**-No, Yoshino Nara**

**-Haber, dejame ver si entendí. Fuiste a casa de los Nara. Entraste a la habitación de Shikamaru, fingiendo sentirte enferma, aunque en realidad tenías resaca. Hurgaste entre las cosas del problemático. Encontraste un anillo de compromiso. Te pareció sospechoso haberlo encontrado ahí, sin más… ¿Y le preguntas a tu suegra su opinión al respecto?**

**-Si**

**-Ahá, ¿Y qué te dijo?**

**-¡Que era obvio! ¡Shikamaru quería que lo encontrara!**

**-No entiendo**

**-Mira, si yo encontraba el anillo, podían pasar dos cosas, la primera era: Me espantaba y lo cortaba antes de que me propusiera algo. Y la segunda: Fingiría no haber encontrado nada y esperar a que el me lo proponga. **

**-¿Me quieres decir que Shikamaru dejo al propósito el anillo para que tú lo encontraras y así, poder estar seguro de que dirías que si?**

**-Si… muy listo ¿No?**

**-Pues sí, aunque no tanto como su madre.**

**-No creas, lo más probable es que él también supusiera que yo le iba a preguntar a Yoshino. Con Shikamaru no se sabe. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Me voy a casar! ¡Eso es increíble!**

**-¡Estoy muy feliz por ti amiga! ¡Tenemos mucho que planear!**

**-¡Y que comprar!**

Ambas chicas rieron de felicidad y después salieron a cenar juntas. Imaginando como serían sus vidas cuando la rubia viviera en Konoha, como serían sus hijos con Shikamaru y de qué color seria su casa.

* * *

Hola :3 aqui dejando el segundo capitulo, lo sentí medio flojo, pero es aquí donde comienza lo bueno *-*

gracias a **Fer Spears Hyuga**, **Guest** (_me has seguido en mis otras historias. 3 *-* De verdad gracias. Me haces muy feliz_) y **HelenaconAche**

gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios. Me hacen muuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz y satisfecha de mi trabajo. Espero que este cap les guste tanto como el primero :D


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes había pasado desde que había terminado con Kankuro, y en ese tiempo pasaron tantas cosas.

Tal como Temari lo había predicho, Shikamaru le pidió matrimonio tres días después de que encontró el anillo. Ella había vuelto a Suna para contarle todo a Gaara, pero antes de irse, le había pedido a Tenten, como madrina que era, que junto con Hinata, Sakura e Ino, organizaran la mejor despedida de soltera de la historia. Y en esas se encontraban las cuatro, en el departamento de Sakura.

**-¡Yo digo que contratemos **_**striptease**_**!**

**-¡I-Ino-Chan!**

**-¡Hinata! ¡Que mojigata eres! ¡Debes vivir un poco! No te hará daño ver un poco de carne…**

**-¡I-Ino-chan!**

**-¡¿Ah?! A este paso vas a morir virgen**

**-¡I-I-I-Ino-chan!**

**-¡INO-CERDA! ¡Deja de molestar a Hinata!**

**-Solo decía, frentona. Pero, no se han puesto a pensar. De las aquí presentes, solo Tenten y yo hemos tenido novio. Entiendo que Hinata es tímida… ¿pero qué hay de ti Sakura? Hace un año le confesaste a Naruto tus sentimientos y él no te dijo nada. No es bueno que esperes a que él te dé una respuesta. ¿O es que eres….? ¿Eres lesbiana?**

**-¡¿Qué clase de estupideces dices cerda?!**

**-Solo digo lo que parece, vamos Sakura, no puedes seguir viviendo a costa de lo que Naruto decida**

**-Él me pidió tiempo, ¿que se supone que le diga?**

**-Dile: "**_**Se acabó el tiempo, guapo. Si o no**_**" o mejor aún…** -Ino se calló al sentir la mano de Tenten en su hombro. **-¿Qué pasa?**

La castaña, le señalo con la mirada a Hinata, que, desde que Sakura e Ino comenzaron a hablar de Naruto, se aisló en un rincón a hojear una revista

**-Creo, que han sido un poco egoístas con los sentimientos de Hinata.**

**-Te-Tenten-chan** –dijo la aludida, demostrando que había escuchado toda la conversación –**no te preocupes por mí**

**-¿De qué hablas Hinata? Aquí todas somos amigas, y Tenten tiene razón, Sakura y yo fuimos un poco groseras**

**-Si las cuatro somos amigas, entonces no quiero que se repriman de decir algo, solo por tenerme lastima**

**-Hinata, nadie te tiene lastima.**

Un incómodo silencio se hiso en la pequeña habitación

**-Ya aprendí a vivir siendo yo** –dijo de pronto Hinata con un hilo de voz, apenas audible –**cu-cuando Akatsuki ataco Konoha, yo también le declare mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun, y Naruto-kun, n-no me dijo nada. De eso ya hace casi tres años. M-mi padre, prefiere a Ha-Hanabi-chan y Neji-nisan muy por encima de mí. Fui la última, de mi equipo en convertirse en chunnin y después, la última en convertirse en jounin. Reprobé el examen para convertirme en Anbu. Y en teoría, soy lo lastimero de mi clan, solo soy un estorbo.**

**-No eres un estorbo, eres un ser increíblemente bello, tanto interna como externamente, nadie te tiene lastima. **

**-Tenten tiene razón, Hinata, no tienes que sentirte así. Es más, te pido una disculpa, por molestarte siempre**

**-N-no necesitas disculparte, Ino-chan.**

**-Sí que lo necesito, es más, hagamos algo, mientras estemos juntas las cinco, jamás jamás jamás hablaremos de Naruto.**

**-O de Shikamaru** –apunto Sakura

**-Hablando de eso, sin querer se me salió decirle a Temari que le habías envido fotos desnuda a Shikamaru**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenten! ¡Prometiste, todas prometieron, no contarle eso!**

**-Lo siento, se me salió. Pero no lo tomo tan mal**

**-¡¿NO?! Ahora sé porque me ve tan feo cada vez que saludo a Shika enfrente de ella**

**-Volviendo a la promesa** –dijo Sakura interrumpiendo los gritos de Ino –**Tenten con tu mano izquierda promete por Temari, jamás hablar de Naruto o Shikamaru, cuando las cinco estemos presentes**

**-¿Y qué pasa si nos mandan a una misión las cinco juntas y forzosamente tengamos que hablar de ellos?** –dijo Tenten imitando la voz de Temari

**-Bueno, en ese caso, prometamos que cuando las cinco estemos reunidas como amigas y no como kunoichis, no se hablara de Naruto y Shikamaru.**

**-¿Y qué hay de Sasuke?** –dijo Ino de pronto

**-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?**

**-¿Qué, que pasa con Sasuke? Bueno, es que considere lógico que, si no vamos a hablar de Shikamaru, porque yo una vez creí sentir algo por él, y ahora Temari se va a casar con él; y tampoco de Naruto, porque tanto Hinata como Sakura estuvieron o están enamoradas de él… tampoco debemos de hablar de Sasuke**

**-No te entiendo, Ino **–dijo Tenten sujetando su cabello en un solo chongo alto.

**-¿Te refieres a sacar a Sasuke de nuestras conversaciones, porque hace años tu yo nos peleábamos por él?**

**-No, frentona, tú y yo habíamos quedado que nunca más íbamos a discutir por Sasuke**

**-Ahora entiendo menos**

**-Ah -**Ino suspiro y se acomodó detrás de Hinata para empezar a trenzar su cabello –**miren, no quería tocar este tema, hasta que Tenten misma nos confirmara algo, pero dado a que se trata de ser parciales… Tenten ¿Desde cuando sales con Sasuke?**

La aludida observo a Ino como si fuera lo más raro que hubiera visto en su vida.

**-¿Te-Tenten-chan sale con Sasuke-san? Ne-Neji-nisan, ¿Qué hay de Neji-nisan? –**dijo Hinata horrorizada

**-¡¿También sales con Neji?!**

**-Tenten… **

**-¡¿Qué dicen?! Yo no salgo con nadie, ¡acabo de terminar con Kankuro!**

**-¡¿Y eso que?!**

**-¿Cómo que que, Ino?, además, ¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy como para poder siquiera pensar en salir con alguien que alguna vez le gusto a dos de mis amigas?**

**-¡¿Me estas reclamando algo?!** –chillo Sakura

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!**

**-¡Pues así pareció!**

**-¡Ay, Sakura! Si te quedo el saco**

**-Mira, Tenten, en primer lugar yo no sabía que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, y en segunda, lo que yo haga con mi vida, ¡Te viene valiendo un comino!**

**-¡Bueno, entonces, si salgo o no con Sasuke y, o con Neji, es mi asunto!**

**-¡ENTRE AMIGAS NO SE HACE ESO!**

**-¡¿Y porque tu si puedes?! Cuándo Ino te dijo que le gustaba Sasuke, tú la jodiste, diciéndole que a ti también. Y, te le declaraste a Naruto sabiendo lo que Hinata sentía por él. Y no salgas con: "**_**Ay yo no sabía que a ella le gustaba él**_**" ¡porque toda la villa lo sabía! ¿Qué viene después? ¿Qué te quieras robar a Shikamaru?**

**-¡BASTA! ¡Ino-chan, has algo!** –dijo Hinata, volviendo a ambas chicas a la realidad

**-Yo me largo**. –y en un portazo, Tenten salió de ahí.

:.-:.-..-..-:.-:.-:.-..-:.-:.-..-..-:.-:.-

Caminaba tranquilamente por Konoha cuando, sin querer, vio cierta cabeza castaña, caminar de manera atropellada, empujando gente, y destilando furia.

Cuando ella noto que la veía, él levanto la mano a modo de saludo, y ella le dedico una mueca, a manera de sonrisa

**-¿Pasa algo?** –pregunto el chico, una vez que se encontró junto a ella…

**-Sakura me hiso enojar.**

**-¿Ah sí? Hmp, supongo que es un don que tiene**

**-¿También te hiso enojar?**

**-Sí, ayer. Empezó a molestarme con el asunto de que aun soy un genin y esas estupideces.**

**-Cuando se lo propone, es una perra**

**-Valla, ¿Pues qué te hiso?**

**-Ah, directamente a mi nada, pero, ya me canse, de que, porque se cree superior a las demás kunoichis, nos trate como sus juguetes personales.**

**-hmp… ¿quieres ir a comer algo, mientras me cuentas a detalles eso?**

Tenten le iba a decir que sí, pero de momento, recordó lo que Ino le comento en casa de Sakura

**-Sasuke, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

**-Hmp, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿No te estoy invitando a comer ahora mismo?**

**-Hablo de otro tipo de salidas, salir con intenciones de más que amigos**

**-¿a qué viene eso?**

La chica soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo.

-**olvidalo, vamos a comer**

* * *

Hola :3 aquí dejando otro cap. Me atrase un poco, porque la verdad, no tenia ni idea de que escribir. Al final aparecio esto, espero que no les disguste :/ siento que pude haber escrito algo mejor, pero, de verdad… me quede seca de ideas…

Gracias a**AmandaSCm****, ****Erza Fullbuster LOVE****, ****Temari Uchiha-Love Lemon****, ****Konan Uchiha Sasuke**y**Guest**por comentar espero que me odien por el intento de cap… prometo mejorar…


End file.
